


Distraction

by orphan_account



Series: listening Comprehension [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John seduces Sherlock in Lestrade office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for the scenario, I always wanted to write something like that.  
> John is a bit rougher to Sherlock than usually, I hope that is okay. Enjoy.  
> 

It is strange to wake up together with John. I never thought that he could be a person who enjoyed sleeping in one bed. The mornings are full of kisses and I could get used to that. I never thought that he could be so sweet and with so much need for romantic things. He kisses me all the time, or he takes my hand in his, he hugs me, it's like he fears that I will disappear if he leaves me for a second.  
No matter how much I enjoy his attention I am not able to think or concentrate properly. It's like you hit the off button on a machine. But I need to think...  
That's why I locked him up in his room.  
„Sherlock! Let me out, it's not funny!“  
„It's not supposed to be funny darling. I will let you out in an hour, I have work to do and you always distract me.“  
„Please Sherlock. I promise to be quiet and I won't distract you. I promise!“  
„Sorry. I can't do that darling.“  
„I will scream. Or I call the police. I will kill you when you let me out!“  
„The more you scream the longer you have to stay in there. I took your mobile phone with me before I locked the door, sweetheart I am not stupid. Just stay in there and be quiet for an hour and let me work.“  
„I hate you.“  
„No. You love me.“  
He starts to knock against the door, but that noise is easy to ignore, it's almost rythmic. I open the case file and start with memorizing the facts.  
\- The old lady was killed this morning  
\- Our suspect is a thief, but nothing was missing, all the money and jewelry was still there  
\- He knew that she recorded the tapes, she informed him about that  
\- Maybe she recorded something...  
John stopped throwing himself aggainst the door.  
Okay back to work.  
\- Maybe she recorded something important....  
I have to...  
Somebody taps me on the shoulder. It's John.  
„Tadaaa!“  
„How did you...? I Locked the door!“  
„I picked the lock.“ He kisses me and plays with my hair. I close my eyes, it's so relaxing when he does that.  
„How?“ I thought I removed everything which could be used to pick a lock.  
„A magician doesn't reveal his tricks.“  
„I am a genius. I will find out how you did it.“  
„Maybe. If you have time to think about it.“ He kisses my neck while his hand still plays with my curls. He wraps them around his fingers and I sigh. I lean into his touch and he knows that he won the game.  
He always wins.  
„Next time I will chain you to the heater. You won't escape again.“  
It's a shame that I haven't thought of it sooner.  
„There won't be a next time.“  
„Don't be so sure about that.“ He massages my scalp and I sigh again.  
„You could work on the couch. And I could just sit there and watch you...or hold your hand?“  
he scratches his nails along my neck and I respond with a moan.  
„John. It's not that I don't want that but when you touch me or watch me I can't think anymore. Than your in my head, your everywhere. When I am not able to think than I am useless.“  
He lifts my chin up, so that I am looking up into his eyes.  
„You're not useless. Don't you ever think that. I am sorry. But really there was no reason to lock me up in my room. You could have just talked to me.“ He looks sad and offended.  
„I am not a really good boyfriend am I?“  
„Yeah. You're doing a pretty bad job.“ I look down again.  
„But you're the only one I want.“ I can't help it, I smile and kiss him.  
„I love you, John.“ I whisper it against his lips and he pulls me closer.  
„I love you too.“ He kisses and licks the skin on my throat and wraps his arms around me, his body presses against me and all I want is to feel him. To touch and kiss him and...  
„I go now. You have work to do.“ His voice sound broken and he clears his throat several times.  
„Thank you.“  
He leaves me alone and than everything clicks into place. Like a puzzle game.  
I takes me one hour to figure it all out, I push the pieces around, until they fit together perfectly, until they positioned correctly.  
That must be the solution.  
Why did it took me so long to figure it out?  
But something is still not right, I don't feel satisfied.  
I have to talk with Lestrade.  
„John! I have to talk to Lestrade. Do you want to come with me?“  
No answer.  
„John? Everything allright?“  
i knock on his door.  
No answer.  
I open the door and than I see why he didn't respond. He's asleep. I kiss him, passionately and he instinctively kisses back. He rolls me over and pushes me down into the mattress.  
„John.“ filled with heat and desire he starts twiddling with the buttons of my shirt.  
He rips one of them out and than I regain the strength to push him off me.  
„Sorry. But I have to talk to Lestrade. Do you want to come with me?“ He groans and punchs my shoulder.  
„You the worst boyfriend in the whole world. I hate you. I hope you know that.“ I kiss him on the cheek while pulling soft on his hand.  
„Please.“ I try to look cute and innocent to persuade him to come with me.  
„Okay. But I will have my revenge.“  
„Come on.“  
I change my shirt, because this one is ruined. Thanks for that, John, I love you too.

Two hours later we are sitting in Lestrades office and he yells at me. Obviously he doesn't understand what I try to explain.  
It's nothing new to me, really, it's so annoying when you can see everything so clearly but everyone else needs a neon sign that leads them towards the solution. John grabs my hand and squeezes it gently.  
„Don't you get it? She killed her.“  
„I can't just arrest her. I need more evidence.“  
„It's all there. Right in front of you.“  
Lestrade looks so cunfused and if John wouldn't hold my hand I would punch him right now.  
Someone calls for him.  
„Wait a second here okay?“  
I squeeze Johns hand so hard that it turns red.  
I bite on my tongue to prevent me from strangling Lestrade.  
„Calm down.“ John whispers.  
Lestrades leaves us and John blocks the door with his chair.  
„What are you doing?“  
He pulls me into his arms and kisses me.  
„I will fuck you now.“  
„No. Not here John, when somebody..“  
„That's why I blocked the door, Sherlock.“ he smiles diabolic and opens his belt.  
„you just have to be quiet.“  
He presses me against the wall and forces me to spread my legs with his knee. He pulls his pants down and reaches underneath my shirt. He pulls it up and kisses my chest, he finds my nipple, he licks it and I moan.  
John covers my mouth with his hand and opens my pants.  
„Don't make a sound.“ He turns me around and I can hear him spit.  
It hurts like hell when he pushes his fingers into me.  
„Stop. You hurting me.“ He pulls them out and kneels down.  
„I'm sorry. Don't make a sound.“  
„You're repeating yourse...“ I am not able to end my sentence. He licks my entrance and thrusts his tongue inside me. I press my lips together, hard to surpress a moan.  
„You like that?“ I nod I bite on my lips, I can taste blood.  
He opens me up, with his fingers and his tongue and this time it doesn't hurt.  
„You're ready?“ I nod and he thrusts inside me.  
He covers my mouth again with his hand to stop me from moaning.  
He thrusts deeper and hard into me, again and again.  
I make a terrible mess on the floor when I come.  
John comes inside me and I sink down on the floor.  
He hands me a handkerchief to clean myself and the floor, I really hope Lestrade doesn't notice anything.  
I smoothe my clothes and John removes the chair from the door.  
Than he pulls me into his arms and kisses me.  
„Do you feel better?“  
„I think so.“  
John acts like nothing happened and I am a lot more patient with Lestrade.  
Maybe it is not so bad after all, that he distracts me so much.


End file.
